Dog love the Moon
by Amy Leen
Summary: Résumé : Les Maraudeurs ont entamé leurs dernières années à Poudlard, Un Sirius perdus en amour et un Remus qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Résumé pourri. Première fiction. Je suis nouvelle sur ce site ! :  Soyez indulgent please CHAPITRE TROIS ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Dog love the Moon**

_Auteur:_Amy Leen

_Disclaimer: _Tous les personages et les thèmes reliés à Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, mais je le dois à J.K. Rowling

_Note: _Voici ma première fiction, J'espère qu'elle plaira ! Je ne veux que m'améliorer. Ceux qui ne savent pas : Moony : Remus , Padfoot : Sirius , Prongs : James et Wortmail : Peter

_Résumé : _Les Maraudeurs ont entamé leurs dernières années à Poudlard, Un Sirius perdus en amour et un Remus qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Résumé pourri. Première fiction.

Ps : Quelqu'un peut me corriger ?

**Reviews accepté ! ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre un : Introduction**

L'hiver frappait à la porte de Poudlard et les fêtes de fin d'année réchauffait les cœurs des élèves, Enfin pas tous. Remus John Lupin, Un Jeune loup-garou de seize ans savait pertinemment que son Noël se feras en tant que Loup-garou, Sa transformation auras lieu le 24 décembre à son plus grand malheur. Cela avait le don de l'énerver et le déprimer. Ses amis eux passaient Noël en famille, Il se retrouvera donc seul avec Sirius Black qui ne voulait pas du tout passer ses vacances avec sa famille à lui, Il n'avait pas du tout de bonnes relations avec sa famille. Leurs idées et préjugées était complètement opposer à lui. Remus soupira ce qui attira l'attention de son ami Black.

_ Moony ? Ca va ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Questionna Sirius avec un air inquiet sur le visage

_ Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Paddy ! répondit le loup avec un léger sourire

_ Ah enfin les vacances Merlin ! Hurla James Potter

_ Prongs on est à la bibliothèque !

_ Ouais ! Bon je vous préviens pas de bêtises pendant les vacances tout les deux !

_ Oui je suis là !

Peter se réveille.

_ Arrêtes un peu avec tes fantasmes mon cher prongs

_ Moony tu sais bien que je ne fantasme qu'avec Lily

_ Encore faut-il que cela soit réciproque répliqua Sirius

_ Siri' ?

_ Oui ?

_ La ferme ! Rah je ne vais pas la voir pendant les vacances ! Faut que j'arrête, Faut que j'arrête ! Faut que j'arrête !

_ Calme-toi vieux

_ Bon je vous laisse moi

_ Où tu vas Moony ?

_ A la bibliothèque !

_ Pour changer murmura Wortmail

_ Je vous dis Bonne fêtes vous partez ce soir non ?

_ Ouaich' ch'est cha ! prononça Wortmail la bouche remplis de bonbons

_ Ce qui veut dire : Ouais c'est ça Traduis Prongs

_ Dans ce cas : Bonne fêtes !

_ Toi aussi répondirent-ils en chœur

_ Je vais avec Moony ! Bonne fêtes

_ Toi aussi vieux ! Amusez-vous bien fit Prongs en lançant un clin d'œil à Padfoot

Les Maraudeurs se séparèrent. La plupart du temps Sirius restait souvent avec Remus à la bibliothèque juste pour l'observer étudier. Ces temps ci il se posait des questions, il était tracasser. Il est vrai qu'il était détendu avec son loup mais un peu trop de temps en temps. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Moony ressentait la même chose. La première fois que Sirius prononça le nom de Remus, quelque chose s'est passé chez le loup. C'est comme si des étoiles scintillaient dans son ventre. Il ne remerciera jamais assez Sirius pour avoir été toujours là pour lui. Le silence fut brisé par le jeune Black.

_ Dis Moony ? Pourquoi tu révises tout le temps ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Pour faire la conversation

_ Dans ce cas là ! Pour réussir mon année scolaire entre autre

_ Oui d'accord mais après

_ Quoi après ?

_ Ben il y a une vie à côté

_ Tu insinues que je ne profite pas assez ?

_ Ce n'est que mon avis, On continu avec les questions ?

_ Si cela peut te faire plaisir

_ Tu as déjà aimé ?

Remus releva brusquement la tête après avoir entendus cette question, et les joues légèrement rosis ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

_ C'est quoi cette question ?

_ Une question comme une autre c'est tout

_ Hm… Oui j'ai déjà aimé toussota t-il, Mais ne t'imagine pas que je vais te dire qui !

_ Très bien

Sirius ne voulait pas insister de peur d'entendre le nom de la personne. Pourquoi cela li faisait peur ? Le silence reprit le dessus. Après les révisons faites, Les deux amis, retournèrent aux dortoirs, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs très calme en effet il ne restait que les deux Gryffondor. Allonger dans leurs lits, Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Vers 3 heures du matin, Sirius fut réveillé par des gémissements venant du lit voisin. N'y tenant plus il s'approcha essayant d'entendre ce que Remus disait dans son sommeil. Il se rallongea le cœur serré et les battements se fit plus vite. Il avait entendu une phrase qui l'avait fait s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

' Merci pour ta présence, Sirius Orion Black '

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre mais ce n'est qu'un début. Cela vous a plus ? **; D** J'espère les chapitres suivants seront plus longs **;) Amicalement, Amy Leen**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonsoir entre autre D Bon voilà un deuxième chapitre dont j'avoue je suis fier tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews & un merci à **MissTako-chan** pour ses conseils.

Il y aura le point de vue de **Moony** dans ce chapitre juste un peu )

Pardon pour le titre à rallonge ^^

**Amy Leen**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre deux : Journée de Noël d'un Loup garou

La célèbre poudre blanche était tombée cette nuit et le matin hivernal se leva. Quelques rayons de soleils vinrent caresser amicalement le visage de Remus. Ses yeux clignèrent et s'ouvrèrent légèrement étape par étape. Sa vision se réhabitua à la lumière du jour. Puis il fit un bond en voyant un Sirius assis devant son lit, Le visage plus pâle qu'à son habitude et sans expression. Remus s'approcha doucement vers lui. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe ce qui le fit réagir. Il sursauta légèrement, Son visage rougit et il se sentit gêner que son ami l'ai vus dans un état d'âme extérieur (Ouais, Il ne réagit pas ^^). Il remua sur sa chaise et détacha son regard de la fenêtre. Il toussota un peu faisait part de sa gêne.

_ Désolé ! Je t'ai fait peur ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es malade ? Enchaîna Remus sur un ton inquiet tout en posant sa main sur le front de son ami pour voir si tout allait bien. Sirius prit la main de son loup doucement et la dégagea.

_ Ne t'en fais pas tout vas bien

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Oui oui je t'assure ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

Encore un silence. Décidément rester seul avec Paddy n'allait sûrement pas être une mince affaire. Ils décidèrent donc, Surtout Remus, d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Les professeurs étaient mais alors silencieux. C'était vraiment pesant ce silence continuel.

_ Qu'elle ambiance se dit Sirius Moony ?

_ Oui Siri' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Nan mais Moony moi tu m'appel Paddy voyons fit Sirius avec une mou enfantine

_ On ne va pas épiloguer PADDY

_ Ok, ok je voulais savoir ce qu'on ferait aujourd'hui, Non pas que je m'ennuie mais bon voilà !

_ Eh bien je…. Je ne sais pas bégayât-il Comme tu veux

_ Comme je veux hein ?

_ Je n'aime pas ce sourire narquois sur ton visage

_ Non pas narquois, Moqueur !

_ Encore mieux ! Je n'aime pas ça !

_ Oh non tu n'aimeras pas ça Ria Siri'

Une heure plus tard.

_ On est arrivés ? Questionna, agacer, le loup

_ Oui ! Ne touche pas à ce bandeau

Remus grogna dans sa barbe. Il sentit les mains du chien détacher le bandeau de ses yeux. Puis il vit la chose la plus atroce qu'il eût vu de sa vie.

_ Même pas en rêve ! Hurla-t-il

_ Je savais que tu allais détester. Reviens

Il l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir en courant de frayeur. En effet, Le jeune Black l'avait emmené sur le terrain de sa passion. Le terrain de Quidditch.

_ Tu veux que je montre derrière toi ? C'est ça ?

_ Oui

_ Hors de question ! Je ne montrerais pas d-é-r-i-i-è-r-e toi ! C'est clair ?

_ Ne fais pas ton timide ! Tu as dit ce que je voulais !

_ Oui mais …

_ Remus John Lupin tu montes et c'est tout !

Sirius lui tendit donc la main. Remus la regardas furtivement. Le chien prit donc la décision de mettre la main sur le menton de son loup afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Après réflexions le loup-garou mit sa main dans la sienne, toute tremblante. Sirius prit les mains de son ami pour les accrocher à sa taille. Ce qui provoqua donc un frisson chez Remus. Après ceci ils montèrent doucement dans le ciel. Au début, Le jeune loup se sentit mal à l'aise, Ils gardaient ses yeux clos jusqu'à qu'il se sentit en sureté avec son ami, Il décida donc de les ouvrir. C'est à ce moment-là que son sourire s'illumina sur son visage quand il vu le merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il mit une main dans l'eau et refermas ses yeux au contact de la fraicheur du lac. Les minutes passèrent très lentement. Ils se reposèrent sur terre. Remus descendit doucement et cria :

_ C'était merveilleux !

_ Tu vois ! Ah !

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe humide et rirent de bon cœur. Mais Remus s'arrêtas brusquement de rire. Ses membres commencèrent légèrement à trembler.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moon' ?

_ C'est ce soir

_ Je sais ….

_ C'est dommage ce soir les étoiles brillent fortement.

_ Oui dommage

Ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils se relevèrent. Puis Sirius se laissa entrainer par ses pulsions. Il enlaça d'un geste rapide son loup. Ce dernier fut stupéfait et laissa pendre ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Ses jambes tremblotaient.

_ Désolé, Je…. Juste restons comme ça quelques temps.

Par pitié qu'il ne me lâche pas se dit Remus. Sentir le corps de son ' ami ' ? contre lui le détendit, rassurait, relaxait, surtout pour ce soir. Il avait peur. Sans s'en rendre compte, Il laissa s'échapper quelques larmes qui perlaient le long du cou de Sirius. Ce dernier en sentant ce contact, fut très ému mais garda ses larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser paraître ses sentiments. Il resserra encore son étreinte, qui devenait de plus en plus affective, comme pour le rassurer. Il se laissa s'enivrer de l'odeur de son Moony. Ils voulaient tout deux resté ainsi pour l'éternité, ne jamais se quitter. Sirius commença à poser ses mains sur la taille de Remus, il réagit et frissonna de nouveau à ce contact et rougit encore plus. Ils se resserrèrent comme si il n'allait jamais se revoir. Ce fut Rem' qui mit fin à cette étreinte. Il baissa la tête et bégaya des mots à peine audibles. Il s'avança vers la cabane hurlante suivit de près de son … comment le définir maintenant ? Le loup s'arrêta pour contempler la lune se lever, même si la nuit était déjà présente. Il regarda Sirius en souriant et lui dit :

«** On voit la constellation d'Orion** »

Le matin fut douloureux pour le loup Poudlariens. Ma tête me fait un atrocement mal, Merlin ! Oh et mes reins et mon dos me font mal aussi. Je regardais autour de moi. Sirius était à côté, allonger sur le ventre et la tête enfouis dans son oreiller … Oreiller ? On est dans le dortoir là ? Bah Siri' as dus m'emmener jusqu'ici, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il est très drôle quand il dort. Il bouge énormément. Voilà pourquoi il se plaint d'avoir des courbatures le matin. Sacré Paddy. Remus se leva et aperçut un paquet sur la chaise à coter de lui. Sa curiosité le poussa à s'approcher et lire ce qu'il était marqué. C'était pour lui. Un cadeau de Noël ? De Passy en plus ! Il ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un magnifique médaillon en or qui d'ailleurs avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il y avait une photo de lui et Sirius datant d'un an plutôt, Et une phrase inscrite juste à coter. Ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle en regardant son ami dormir.

«** Dog love the Moon** »

* * *

J'ai toujours le problème de répétition mais vous savez des grands auteurs comme Voltaire en fait aussi beaucoup, Bref passons x) Cela vous as plu ? Ok il est court mais ce n'est que le début ! :) Et ce ne seras pas une grande fiction

**Amicalement, Amy Leen**


	3. Chapter 3

Mais dite-moi, J'ai une de ces imaginations en ce moment enfin voilà ! Le 3éme chapitre & L'avant dernier oui c'est court ! Je pense faire un One-shot sur Paddy' & Moony ! Je ne ferais pas que du HP, Mais près ça une petite histoire sur -Man ! D Racontage de Life ! –'

**Reviews : Merci à vous ! Sayu' 3 Merci d'être passée ma chérie ! **

Bon, La Reine des Poulpes ! Peux-tu me renvoyer ton E-Mail ? Pour la correction ! ( :

**Amy Leen**

PS : Ce chapitre seras sur le trèèèès gros rapprochement de Moon' & Padd'

Point de vue de Paddy

Point de vue de Moony

* * *

Chapitre trois : Maraudeurs in Love

* * *

Après un assez bon Noël, Remus et moi, car je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, On s'est décider à proposer de l'aide pour nettoyer et ranger les classes. Je ne pensais pas que le château était nettoyé pendant les vacances. Remarque je me disais aussi il n'est pas si sale pour un vieux château. Enfin bon, Nous voilà rien que tous les deux dans une salle de classe (Esprit pervers évaporer vous ^^) … Arrête Sirius ! Pense à une chose qui te dégoûte …Ben faire le nettoyage justement. Tiens, il porte le médaillon, ça lui à vraiment plus ! Mon cadeau est pas mal aussi. Deux places pour la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch, Sacré Moony ! il me connait par cœur mes goûts. Remus lui, avait l'air à son aise. Il est dans son truc. Je devrais détourner mon regard il va s'en apercevoir, mais en même temps il est en train d'astiquer le bureau du professeur de DCFM, Baisser, Donc j'ai une bonne vue …. Mais je vais l'arrêter ! A quoi je pense moi ! Ok, ce n'est pas la première fois, J'aimerais bien refaire un tour de balai avec lui, Il m'a fait un peu mal à s'agripper à moi comme ça, mais ses mains sur moi, C'était agréable. Sirius n'aimait pas le ménage c'était un fait. Mais rien que s'être avec son loup, Il ferait bien un petit effort, rien qu'un petit. Ne continue pas à le regarder ! Bon voilà, il s'est retourné. Remus avait bien sentit un regard poser sur lui, rien que de penser que le chien l'observer, Il avait senti une grande chaleur monter sur ses joues. Il réfléchit longtemps pour se retourner, et puis il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il n'était pas insensible aux regards de son ami. Il décida enfin de se retourner vers Sirius pour faire face à son ami. Dès qu'il fut ceci un éclair passa dans tous son corps. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa transformation avec lui. _Désolé, Je…. Juste restons comme ça quelques temps._ Il eut un rictus de frustration. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Mon dieu que s'était embarrassant Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ? Aucun des deux ne parlas, Ils restèrent silencieux, face à face, à se regarder sans daigner à bouger, ni cligner des yeux, ni même d'arrêter de s'observer comme si il ne se connaissait pas. Puis enfin Sirius daigna à faire un pas, puis deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouva tout proche de son Maraudeurs préférés. Il soupira de gêne, Remus le regardas, Les yeux écarquiller, les mains tremblante et la bouche ouverte. Sirius approchas sa main près de la joue, a refermas pour réfléchir, soupira et plaças finalement sa main sur la joue du loup. Ce dernier ferma ses yeux ne sachant que faire. Plus les secondes passaient plus le visage du jeune Black se rapprochas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent leurs souffles. Il effleura ses lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent vivement pour faire face au Directeur, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait déranger un moment intime il lança dans sa barbe, avec un léger sourire, _Vous pouvez disposer. _Ils ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent dans leur dortoir sans, cette fois-ci, sans se regarder. Arriver enfin dans la salle commune, Remus se plaças sur le canapé, un livre en main (Pour changer tiens ^^). Quand à Sirius il feuilleta également une revue de Quidditch (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne). Le silence. Les vacances de Noël reposaient sur ça. Seul le feu fit un peu de bruit réchauffant l'atmosphère. . Sirius décidas de briser une fois de plus ce long silence qui les pesait tous les deux.

_ Moony, Je… Enfin ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je…

_ Ne t'excuse pas ! Ça va c'est oublier coupa Remus pensant savoir ce que son ami avait à dire

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire : _Je suis désolé_

_ Hein ?

Remus resta estomaquer ! Sirius Orion Black ne s'excuseras pas d'avoir fait ce geste envers son ami ? Et à un homme ? Il regrette de ne pas l'avoir presque embrassé ?

_ Nan ? Je n'y crois pas !

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et baissa la tête, honteux. Ce qui fit rire le chien.

_ Tu devrais penser moi fort !

_ Oh c'est bon hein ! S'énerva un peu le loup, Tu voulais dire quoi alors ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Mémoire de poisson ! Le site officiel de Sirius Orion Bla… Je me souviens plus !

_ Site ? .com ? C'est quoi ça ? Un truc moldus ?

_ Oui, Oubli ! Tu disais que… que tu ne voulais pas t'excuser

_ Ah oui euh…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupira et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour y voir un Remus perplexe voulant absolument savoir le fin fond des pensées de son chien, Oui _son _chien.

_ Je maudirais le directeur pour être entrer !

Il avait crié, même hurler cette phrase qui traversa de plein fouet le visage de son colocataire. Celui-ci s'était lever sans s'en rendre compte ni même savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire Sirius baissa la tête. Il se leva et s'installa accroupit devant son ami en posant timidement les mains sur ses genoux. Après ceci fait, relevant un énième dois la tête, Il fixa les yeux jaunâtre, voir dorée des yeux du loup-garou. Ne s'y attendant pas, celui-ci cogna son livre sur la tête du chien et ne bougea plus. Dans un soupir d'incompréhension il ouvras la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter de dire des choses qu'il ne comprend pas et d'aller se coucher pour en reparler plus tard. Le chien acquiesça s'un signe de tête. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, qui laissa sortir un gémissement d'étonnement, lui susurra un _Bonne nuit_ dans le coin de son oreille et partit en direction des escaliers pour se coucher. Décidemment les évènements allait de surprises en surprises. Demain c'est le dernier jour où ils seront encore seuls et Remus décida de mettre les choses au clair avec son ami demain. Il posa son livre violemment et alla se coucher la tête remplis d'interrogations.

* * *

Le lendemain se fit avec un mal de crâne pour le loup, ce qui laissa échapper un grognement de la part de ce dernier. Ce matin il était de très mauvaise humeur, et dans ces cas il ne valait mieux pas lui parler, ce que Sirius ne fit pas non pas par sa mauvaise humeur mais par la discussion de la veille. Il sentait que cette dernière journée allait se faire sans parler avec son ami, sans même rester avec lui. Vers 9h30, Ils prirent leur déjeuner silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave (Oui, en plus jeune et maigre ^^) commence à débattre sur les plantes ce qui mis de plus en plus Remus en rogne ce dernier la regarda froidement, Le professeur comprit bien vite le message et sourit en leurs souhaitant un _Bon appétit_ avant de se replonger dans son assiette. Le professeur Dumbeldore sourit en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé et pas passer par sa faute. Après le avoir pris des forces les deux jeunes Poudlariens s'en allèrent chacun de son côté. Sirius partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch afin de se changer les idées et de prendre un peu l'air. Il volait doucement essayant de se concentrer sur sa trajectoire. Mais en vain. Il savait qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Remus. Lui, qui était si inaccessible, lui qui ne pensait qu'à étudier, Lui où le n'on connaissait rien de sa vie amoureuse. Il n'était pas très confident, surtout envers Sirius. Pourquoi ? Il lui faisait peur ? Il l'intimidait ? C'est décider contemplant les paysages devant lui, ce soir les choses seront mises au clair. Ce soir il allait savoir si oui ou non il était vraiment amoureux. Il redescendit tranquillement du ciel et décidas de se baigner dans le lac profitant de l'absence d'élèves dans l'école. Au même moment à la bibliothèque, un jeune homme châtain avait profité également du l'absentéisme légale des élèves pour crier toute sa détresse c'est-à-dire : _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !_ Si il y avait des personnes au moment même ils se seraient taper la tête contre le mur afin de sortir de ce cauchemar en effet le loup était une des rares personnes à contenir ses colères. Oui, ses. Remus se posait tant de questions. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions en entendant un craquement de sol. Il se retourna vivement et aperçus le professeur Dumbeldore dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

_ Pro…Professeur Dumbeldore ?

_ Belle journée en perspective n'est-ce pas ?

Remus s'interrogea une énième fois sur le discours que le Professeur allas sûrement lui dire. Il est vrai que dès lors où le Directeur faisait son monologue même l'homme le plus intelligent au monde ne serais déchiffrer les paroles de ce dernier.

_ Eh bien oui, sûrement

_ Ah la fleur de la jeunesse, les interrogations sur l'amour. Je venais me réfugier ici aussi quand j'étais plus jeune, pour me poser les bonnes questions. _Il as passé sa vie ici celui-là _pensas le loup-garou. Remus, tu es assez intelligent pour savoir ce que ton cœur te dit tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je…Je pense

_ Alors tout est dit. Profite de ta dernière journée.

_ Mer…Merci monsieur.

Une fois plus Remus n'avait rien compris. Ou presque. Après une courte mais alors très courte réflexion Remus se replongeas dans la recherche de n'importe quoi à lire. Il trouva un livre intituler : _Pour les passionnés d'étoiles. _Il ouvra une page au hasard et tomba forcément sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas : _La constellation d'Orion. Mais bien sûr, _se dit-il. Il referma aussitôt sec le livre, mais le plongeas dans son sac en enregistrant son emprunt auprès de la feuille de la bibliothécaire. En partant, Il lâcha à voix haute une phrase à peine audible : _Ca tombe toujours sur moi_. Le soir arriva. Chacun des deux amis se sentaient légèrement stressés, Légèrement ? Et encore. Remus avait une boule dans la gorge et Sirius lui avait un nœud dans le ventre. Aucun des deux ne se sentait bien mais dans les deux cas cela reviendrais au même, si ils ne se parlaient pas. Arriver dans le dortoir, Remus vis son ami assis les mains croiser lui tenant le menton et une jambe bougeant toute seule. Sirius s'arrêta et regarda son loup. Il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant que celui-ci s'assit devant lui, un sourire les lèvres également, nerveuses certes, mais un sourire quand même. Puis ne tenant plus à entendre Sirius bondit vers son ami, le releva et sans hésitation plaqua ses lèvres sur celles sucrées du loup. Au début, ce dernier ne réagissait pas mais en sentant une pression douce placée sur ses lèvres il se laissa aller doucement au violent puis doux baiser de son ami. Sirius plaça ses mains sur la nuque du loup, qui les lui mises timidement dans le dos de son chien, presque en lui arrachant la chemise, il lui suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter. Les mots étaient trop durs à sortir, le baiser lui avait parlé en faveur des deux écoliers. C'était tout simplement le plus beau des baisers que Sirius eut, contrairement à son loup qui lui n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Ils durent se séparer malheureusement pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les yeux de Remus étaient encore fermés et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Sirius lui prit le menton l'obligeant à rouvrir ses yeux dorées. Il le contempla quelques seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille un _Je t'aime_ remplis d'amour. Celui-ci trembla de plaisir à l'entende de ces deux mots. Il laissa échapper une petite larme de joie et souris en lui répondant _Moi aussi, Je t'aime._ Ils se séparèrent et partirent main dans la main dans leurs lits, enfin un lit Ce soir-là, Ils se contentèrent de dormir l'un contre l'autre, et se réchauffant mutuellement sans penser au lendemain, et à comment ils feront pour apprendre cette _Bonne _nouvelle à leurs amis, mais cela n'avait peu d'importance Ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent et seulement ça. Les étoiles brillaient, ce soir.

* * *

Guimauve n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai bien écris pour une fois ! J'espère que cela vous plairas. Je posterais un épilogue je pense tout dépend de mon humeur. C'était des courts chapitres mais je dois avouer que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et merci de vos Reviews.

**Amicalement, Amy Leen**


End file.
